


Captors and Vantases @ Christmas c:

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: The 12 trolls of Christmas [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee, Friends being reassurring without knowing they are, Multi, Nightmares, Sadstuck, Snowball Fight, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a double chapter Captor special! This work isn't really Xmas related but I'll try my best XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sollux ==> Play videogames with Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> On the third day of Twelfth Perigee, my matesprite gave to me:  
> :3 Thr33 sharp claws  
> Two 2et2 of 2taiir2  
> 4ND 4 SC4L3M4T3 H4NG1NG FROM TH3 TR33!

"DAMMIT DAMMIT COME ON FUCK I AM NOT FUCKING LOSING TO YOU AGAIN- SHIT!"  
"Eheheh...KK calm down" 

Sollux Captor and Karkat Vantas were at Sollux's hive, playing video games. As usual, Sollux was beating Karkat by a rather large margin. And Karkat was getting all angry which Sollux found unspeakably cute.

"GOD FUCKING SON OF BITCH THIS FUCKING PIXILATED PIECE OF SHIT THAT I CAN'T FUCKING MASTER...." Karkat was still muttering darkly.  
"KK? Look at me." Sollux said calmly.  
Karkat pressed pause and glared at the yellowblood "WHAT." he practically snarled.

Sollux just smiled and whispered "2hoo2h..." before leaning in and kissing Karkat softly. The effect was pretty dramatic and quick. Karkat visibly relaxed and sighed into the kiss, lazily kissing back. He even started purring at one point. True to Karkat's shouty personality, even his purr sounded a little like a growl. Sollux didn't care though.

"Aww...babyyy..." he murmured, pulling away.  
Karkat just frowned as his tasted something on his lips from the kiss "SOLLUX? WHY THE FUCK DOES YOUR MOUTH FUCKING TASTE OF BOOZE?"  
"I don't know" Sollux replied innocently "all I've been drinking is coffee."  
"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU."

Karkat put down his controller and picked up Sollux's mug (with bees on, no less.) and sipped the supposed "coffee" substance in it. He had to stop himself from taking another sip. What was in that mug wasn't just coffee. It was pretty fucking tasty though.

"YOU LYING SHIT. YES THIS IS COFFEE BUT YOU FUCKING SPIKED IT WITH HONEY RUM!"  
"Actually, it'2 honey whii2key but jegu2 KK it'2 nearly Twelfth Periigee...liighten up" Sollux whispered, pulling Karkat into his lap with a yelp from Karkat.  
"I-I TAKE IT WE'RE DONE PLAYING VIDEOGAMES THEN" Karkat mumbled, his face having gone a bright red colour.  
"Yeah we're done" Sollux smirked, taking a big gulp from his mug before kissing Karkat again.

This time, Karkat's response was more like an attack. He eagerly kissed back, his tongue almost lapping at the coffee/whiskey taste in Sollux's mouth. He didn't know why it drove him as crazy as it did but maybe it had something to do with the fact he could still taste Sollux's natural musk under the caffeine and alcohol.

As happy as Sollux was with Karkat's reaction, the guy still needed to breathe. He started rubbing Karkat's grubscars through his jumper, which made the candyblood whine and bury his face in Sollux's neck.

"2low down beautiiful iim not goiing anywhere" he whispered softly, kissing Karkat's head as he carried on teasing his grubscars, causing Karkat to fidget in his lap. Sollux chuckled and murmured "a biit uncomfortable there, KK?"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN RUB MY FUCKING GRUBSCARS OTHERWISE I'M GOING TO FUCKING LEAVE AND EITHER JACK OFF BY MYSELF OR GO FUCK LEIJON WHO ISN'T A FUCKING TEASE" Karkat growled.  
"You want me two do 2omethiing? Alright."

Sollux used his psionics to move Karkat so he was laying on his back and the yellowblood then climbed on top of him, kissing and sucking his neck. The smaller troll groaned loudly, trying to buck his hips.

"Better, baby?" Sollux breathed against his lover's skin.  
"SH-SHIT...." was Karkat's breathless response.  
"Eheheh...ii'll take that a2 a ye2" smirked Sollux "Happy Twelfth Periigee, KK."


	2. Psiioniic ==> Have nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is Ghosts of Twelfth Perigee past.  
> Or maybe the nightmare before Christmas.  
> You'll see what I mean.

The Psiioniic was all but dead. A shell of a troll connected to pink tentacles that were sapping his life force to run the ship of the troll who had basically destroyed Psiioniic's existence. 

It was currently down time on the ship so Psii wasn't having to work so hard to power the ship. Either way, his damaged mind was lost in memories of people...he used to know. Used to love.

In the Dreamworld of his broken mind, the Psiioniic walked freely through a frost covered forest. Freshly fallen snow crunched under his feet with every step. It was probably freezing cold, but the Psiioniic felt no cold. He felt nothing in truth.

He came to the first body after about five minutes. The Disciple. She could almost be sleeping. Her eyes were lightly closed, snowflakes on her eyelashes. Her arms lay crossed against her chest, her trademark book full of the teachings of her beloved clasped to her. The words of her Requited close to her heart even in death. Her body had a frosted appearance. She has obviously been there for a few days. Psiioniic barely glanced at her before walking on, his heart just as frozen as The Disciple's body.

Secondly, he found The Dolorosa. The mother of The Signless. She was sprawled the ground, the snow around her soaked with green blood due the gaping hole of a wound going completely through her. Her clothes were plain, ragged and not at all suited for the cold. Whereas the Disciple's eyes had been close, Rosa's were open and glazed over, unseeing. The light that had shone in those eyes during life had long faded. Psionic knelt down and closed Rosa's eyes before moving on once more. But part of him felt something crack, like a chink in glass before a window breaks.

It took him a long time to find the final body. And even then, it wasn't a body he was searching for at all. At last, he came to a clearing in the woods and found what he was looking for right in the centre. A headstone. A headstone of a grave. On the chilled grey stone was the inscription "Here sleeps The Signless. A son. A lover. A friend. His dreams died with him."  
After reading this, Psionic felt the shield that had stopped him feeling anything, from cold to emotions, shatter into a million pieces. He fell to his knees before the grave as his body wracked with sobs. 

"I'm 2orry...." he wept quietly "I'm 2o fuckiing 2orry...ii couldn't 2ave any of you. But ii wii2h ii could...ii wii2h ii could." 

As he spoke, a figure silently moved out of the treeline, approaching Psii from behind without making a sound. In their hand was a golden, three-pronged trident.

"ii'm weak, Kankrii." Psii continued, unaware of the approaching danger. "But...you don't care do you. None of you do. Becau2e...you can't care anymore. YOU CAN'T CARE ANYMORE BECAU2E YOU'RE DEAD AND THAT EVIIL BIITCH 2TOLE ME AWAY FROM YOU!!" Psiioniic yelled to the clearing, tears streaming down his cheeks as his scarlet and cobalt eyes looked up to the pale grey sky. A fresh layer of snow was beginning to fall.

The trident tore through his chest, breaking bones and piercing his heart as it came spattered his golden blood onto the snow. Before he blacked out, a condescending voice murmured in his ear  
"Back to work, my )(elmsman. No more dreaming."  
~

Psiioniic woke up with a scream. He scrambled to untangle himself from his blankets, which felt way too much like tentacles in that moment, and sat up, drenched in cold sweat and shivering.

He looked around, blinking to get his vision to focus. When it had, he found himself in his bedroom in the hive he shared with his descendant. He was safe and not connected up to anything. He was still breathing heavily and trying to control his racing heart.

He was no stranger to nightmares by a long shot. However, he always had to remind himself that his moirail was alright and that his matesprite would never do that. OK so Meenah actually had done that to him (used him as a powersource for her ship AND killed him) before, but that was the old Meenah. The Condesce /before/ The Handmaiden had convinced her and all the other 'highbloods' to change their ways so all twelve of the ancestors could help their descendants win the game that had brought them here.

Psii looked up as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs before the Signless appeared at the doorway, smiling and dressed in clothes well suited for snow.

"Mituna come on, I need your help. Mother and Dis have challenged me to a snowball fight and my dignity is screwed if they win. I need you. Coming?" he asked.  
Psiioniic felt a grin slowly spread over his face "Count me iin, ju2t giive me two miinute2 ok?"  
"Sure, I'll see you down there" Signless turned to leave.  
"...Kankrii?"  
Signless turned back to Psii "what?" he asked gently.  
"...Pale for you" mumbled Psii.  
Signless smiled warmly "Pale for you too."

Psiioniic got a warm fuzzy feeling and smiled to himself after Kankri had left. Seriously, his moirail didn't know how much he meant to Mituna sometimes.


End file.
